


Proud Immortal Demigod Way

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Community: crossovers50, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Percy Jackson References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Proud Immortal Demigod Way era un romanzo di stalloni. Per essere più precisi, era un romanzo che mischiava il romanzo di coltivazione, con una lunghezza ridicola e incomparabile, un harem che sfiorava il ridicolo numero di tre cifre dove ogni singolo personaggio femminile si innamorava del protagonista, e le divinità greche.Proprio così: dei e dee della mitologia greca, presi direttamente dall’universo creato dallo scrittore americano Rick Riordan.Come l’autore non avesse mai avuto una denuncia di violazione dei diritti di copyright era un mistero.Probabilmente a Rick Riordan non interessava se qualcuno scrivesse materiale scadente sui suoi libri o più semplicemente aveva di meglio da fare che leggere web novel scadenti.Nonostante tutto, era il romanzo di stalloni più in voga di quell’anno.Strano,eh?





	1. I

[1]

_Proud Immortal Demigod Way_ era un romanzo di stalloni. Per essere più precisi, era un romanzo che mischiava il romanzo di coltivazione, con una lunghezza ridicola e incomparabile, un harem che sfiorava un numero a tre cifre dove ogni singolo personaggio femminile si innamorava del protagonista, e le divinità greche.  
Proprio così: dei e dee della mitologia greca, presi direttamente dall’universo creato dallo scrittore americano Rick Riordan.  
Come l’autore non avesse mai avuto una denuncia di violazione dei diritti di copyright era un mistero.  
Probabilmente a Rick Riordan non interessava se qualcuno scrivesse materiale scadente sui suoi libri o più semplicemente aveva di meglio da fare che leggere web novel scadenti.  
Nonostante tutto, era il romanzo di stalloni più in voga di quell’anno.  
Strano,eh?  
Il protagonista maschile di questo romanzo, Luo Binghe, non era né il tipo di eroe senza macchia e senza paura, né il perdente senza qualità di redenzione; era il tipo di eroe oscuro e vizioso.  
Ma prima del suo oscuramento, era il tipo di eroe sofferente.  
Prendete Achille, Ercole, Giasone e gli altri e non avrete ugualmente la quantità di sofferenza patita da questo personaggio: abbandonato subito dopo la nascita e miracolosamente salvato da un gruppo di pescatori, Luo Binghe trascorre i primi anni per strada, prima di essere adottato da una lavandaia che ebbe pietà di lui.  
Madre e figlio erano poveri e hanno subito l'umiliazione per mano dei loro ricchi padroni. Per una scodella di congee di carne tiepida, aveva resistito alle percosse dei giovani maestri della famiglia; ma alla fine era troppo tardi e non riuscì a dare alla madre adottiva nemmeno un assaggio prima che morisse.  
Per totale coincidenza, è stato selezionato da una delle quattro grandi sette del mondo della coltivazione, Cang Qiong Mountain Sect, e apprendista sotto la "spada di Xiu Ya" Shen Qingqiu.  
L’eroe aveva pensato di poter finalmente iniziare la strada giusta, ma non si era aspettato che Shen Qingqiu fosse giusto fuori ma marcio dentro: l’uomo era geloso del potere ineguagliabile ed eccezionale di Luo Binghe, riconoscendolo come un suo pari, ossia un semidio greco. La gelosia aumentò con la considerazione che probabilmente il giovane sarebbe stato reclamato appena si fosse dimostrato degno e lui non lo poteva accettare. Shen Qingqiu non era mai stato reclamato dal suo genitore divino. Probabilmente il dio o la dea in questione si vergognava troppo di aver generato una simile feccia!  
Ora capire come ci potessero essere dei dannati semidei greci in un romanzo ambientato nell’antica Cina era impossibile! L’autore non si era degnato di dare una spiegazione e aveva pure preteso che i lettori accettassero che i semidei fossero una cosa normale e conosciuta all’interno del mondo della coltivazione!  
Riordan, davvero, presta più attenzione a quello che circola su internet!  
Dopo molte difficoltà, Luo Binghe riuscì a compiere diciassette anni, quando alla fine partecipò alla cerimonia che il mondo della coltivazione teneva una volta ogni quattro anni: l'Immortal Alliance Conference. Qui alla conferenza, Luo Binghe cadde vittima delle trame di Shen Qingqiu e cadde nel Tartaro.  
Banale? Brutto? Palesemente preso dal _Marchio di Atena? _  
Sì, tutte cose che Shen Yuan sapeva e aveva fatto spesso presente allo sciagurato autore che non si era degnato di dargli una giustificazione plausibile.  
A quel punto, avrebbe dovuto smettere di leggere e trovare altro.  
Magari libri veri, come gli suggeriva sua sorella, tipo Shadowhunters. Invece no, aveva continuato a torturarsi con quel romanzo mal scritto perché sperava in un miglioramento.  
Ed era stato prontamente deluso.  
Certo, Luo Binghe non solo è sopravvissuto, ma ha anche trovato la spada mistica senza pari che doveva essere la sua "Xin Mo" e lì, appreso delle sue origini: Luo Binghe era nato dalla personificazione stessa del Tartaro e da una donna del regno umano; nelle sue vene scorreva sia il sangue di antichi dei primordiali sia quello della razza umana.   
_QUANDO MAI IL TARTARO AVEVA AVUTO RELAZIONI CON DONNE MORTALI? AUTORE, SUL SERIO, CONOSCI UN MINIMO DI MITOLOGIA GRECA?_  
Luo Binghe usò Xin Mo per rilasciare il sigillo del suo corpo sul suo sangue di divinità primordiale, e all'interno del Tartaro coltivò da solo e si illuminò con tecniche ultraterrene, prima di tornare alla Cang Qiong Mountain Sect.  
Da qui in poi, Luo Binghe si diresse costantemente verso il sentiero dell'oscuramento, senza mai guardarsi indietro.  
Ognuno dei suoi vecchi nemici subì un grande tormento e morì orribilmente per sua mano. Mentre la storia si svolgeva, Luo Binghe si oscurò sempre di più. Ritornò nel Tartaro ereditò la posizione di dio del Tartaro e degli Inferi sconfiggendo Ade e sposando sua moglie, ma ancora insoddisfatto, iniziò a massacrare ognuna delle grandi sette giuste del regno umano, bagnandole di sangue, sradicando tutte le voci dell'opposizione.  
Conquistato gli Inferi, conquistò il regno umano, gli abissi e il cielo, uccidendo Zeus e Poseidone e sposando le loro mogli. Tutte le dee, le ninfe, le Amazzoni e persino le Cacciatrici cadevano ai suoi piedi.  
Alla fine, Luo Binghe divenne una leggenda di generazione in generazione tra immortali e umani, aveva unificato i tre regni, aveva un harem vastissimo e un numero illimitato di discendenti!  
"Stupido romanzo, stupido autore!"  
Con il suo respiro morente, Shen Yuan sputò questa maledizione finale. 

[2]

Morire? Poteva accettarlo. Era comunque molto malato e non gli restava molto.   
Svegliarsi in uno strano posto? Bislacco, ma ehi, era vivo!   
Scoprire di essere trasmigrato nel romanzo di merda che aveva letto prima di morire? Cazzo, no!  
Specie perché era trasmigrato nel dannato cattivo, il semidio non riconosciuto Shen Qingqiu!  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, maledire il fato e, visto il contesto, il dio che lo aveva trascinato in quel casino, ma non aveva ancora sbloccato la funzione Ooc e perciò doveva tenere un comportamento calmo e distaccato.  
Calmo e distaccato un corno!  
Era destinato a diventare un bastone umano!  
Era il personaggio più odioso in quel mondo! Un personaggio che avrebbe potuto vivere tranquillamente ma no, doveva tormentare un bambino solo perché era più potente di lui!  
Mica era colpa di Luo Binghe se era figlio di una divinità primordiale! Come può una lucciola pretendere di eclissare il sole?  
L’originale Shen Qingqiu avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi: vita tranquilla, lunga, e senza protagonisti furiosi che bussavano alla tua porta dopo cinque anni per ucciderti!  
Che importava se il tuo genitore divino non ti aveva riconosciuto? Gli dei erano comunque genitori terribili!  
Guarda Era: solo perché Efesto era brutto, lo lanciò giù dall’Olimpo! Vuoi davvero rischiare di scoprire che il tuo genitore a lungo perduto pratichi nel tempo libero il lancio del neonato?  
No, grazie.  
Al contrario dell’originale lui non sarà ossessionato dallo scoprire chi è suo padre o sua madre. Sta bene così, grazie.  
Il suo unico pensiero sarà risolvere i casini lasciati dal Shen Qingqiu originale e sperare di rimanere in vita.  
Un’impresa tutt’altro che semplice.  
La prima cosa da fare era andare a vedere Luo Binghe nella legnaia (nemmeno la piccola consolazione di essere trasmigrato prima dell’abuso, no, direttamente quando il protagonista aveva quattordici anni ed erano già tre anni che viveva sotto le sue _cure._ Poteva accettare di essere trasmigrato come carne da macello, ma perché deve essere la persona che ha abusato del protagonista? E perché trasmigrato dopo che si sono verificati buona parte degli abusi? ) ma non appena fece un solo passo, quell'allarme penetrante risuonò di nuovo nella sua mente.

_[Avvertimento! Avviso OOC! "Shen Qingqiu" non prenderebbe l'iniziativa di visitare Luo Binghe.]_

Shen Qingqiu sbottò: “Bene. Chiederò a qualcun altro. Così è IC, no?”  
Pensò per un momento, poi chiamò:"Ming Fan!"  
Un giovane di circa sedici anni entrò di corsa attraverso la porta: “Questo discepolo è qui. Qual è il comando di Shifu?”  
“Porta Binghe qui!”  
Il ragazzo – carne da macello come lui, mortale, odioso e con un QI inferiore a 10 – sembrò titubante. Non osò discutere l’ordine del suo maestro ma neppure si decideva ad andare. Aveva già sbagliato qualcosa? Non doveva usare il nome del protagonista? Dove chiamarlo animale? Bastardo? O peggio?  
C’erano tanti insulti usati nel canon, ma lui si rifiutava di usarli.  
Vedendo che Ming Fan non si decideva ad andare a prendere il protagonista, ripeté:”Allora? Non mi hai sentito? _Va’ a prendere Binghe.”_  
Questa volta, Ming Fan ubbidì senza esitazioni.  
E se il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto, Shen Qingqiu non se ne accorse, troppo impegnato ad analizzare a fondo il Sistema.  
Come poteva sbloccare la funzione OOC?

[3]

Sentiva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato nel suo corpo. Abbassando la testa, un "cazzo" quasi schizzò fuori dalla sua bocca.  
Non bastava aver perso 150 punti, venir umiliato di fronte ai suoi allievi e svegliarsi con un mal di testa martellante.  
No, doveva anche svegliarsi mezzo nudo di fronte ad un dannato demone!  
Tutta colpa di Ning Yingying! Per una figlia di Ebe, attirava un numero gigantesco di mostri e guai.  
Nel libro, cinquanta capitoli erano solo su di lei che doveva essere salvata da Luo Binghe, dove aveva più volte imprecato per la mancanza di QI della protagonista femminile e l’uso di mostri di due mitologie diverse senza alcun criterio logico.  
I semidei quindi attiravano anche i demoni cinesi? Non era stato mai chiarito, ma a giudicare dalle esperienze di pre-morte di Ning Yingying nei libri, la riposta pareva essere un secco _sì._  
Ed ecco come erano finiti tutte e tre in mano allo Skinner. Una figlia di Ebe, un figlio di Tartaro e un figlio di…beh, un semidio non riconosciuto. Abbastanza potere da attirare l’attenzione di un mostro, giusto?  
La faccia di Shen Qingqiu divenne rossa e bianca. Voleva usare la sua spada per scavare un buco nel terreno e seppellirsi, ma non sapeva dove fosse finita. La sua solita fortuna.  
Senza contare che il demone sembrava _troppo _interessato alla sua pelle.  
“Che odio; se la mia coltivazione demoniaca non avesse subito danni, non avrei bisogno di continuare a cambiare pelle! - disse, camminando verso Ning Yingying e Luo Binghe - Questa pelle posso probabilmente usarla per un bel po’. Potrei persino rimanere con quel vecchio, alla fine non è tanto male. Ma ora che sei qui…il figlio della donna che mi ha costretto a fare questo…potrei prendermi la mia meritata vendetta!”  
Shen Qingqiu dovette trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi.  
Tipico cliché del libro: mostro ossessionato dalla vendetta che non poteva prendersela col dio in questione e perciò si accontentava del figlio di suddetta divinità.  
Vendetta trasversale, insomma.  
Peccato che agli dei raramente importava cosa succedeva ai loro figli, perciò tutti gli sforzi dello Skinner probabilmente non avrebbero sortito l’effetto sperato.  
Ma grazie al monologo del cattivo, adesso sapeva che il suo genitore divino era la madre.  
_Grande scoperta? Meh._  
Non era ossessionato dalle sue origini come lo Shen Qingqiu originale, perciò la notizia non gli fece né caldo né freddo.  
L’unica cosa che gli interessava era guadagnare tempo, perciò disse: "Non prendi di mira sempre ragazze giovani e belle?"  
Lo Skinner scosse la testa:"Non ho mai detto di scegliere come vittime solo le donne giovani. Se la loro pelle è liscia e squisita, li prenderò sempre di mira. È solo che la maggior parte degli uomini non ha la pelle buona come quella di una donna! Ma il tuo caso è diverso. Hai la pelle di tua madre. Come ti invidio!”  
Come a sottolineare quest’ultima frase, allungò le mani e le strofinò sulla parte superiore del corpo di Shen Qingqiu:”Ah, avevo ragione. Morbida e liscia come la sua! E hai preso qualcos’altro…sì, lo vedo…quanta bellezza…quanta grazia…sì, sei proprio figlio suo…”  
Shen Qingqiu ha dovuto assumere un aspetto freddo e distaccato, nonostante quel tocco gli facesse venire i brividi.  
Non poteva perdere la concentrazione. Doveva giocare d’astuzia per salvarli tutti.  
E pensandoci, con lui non c’era un protagonista OP di un romanzo di stalloni che non poteva assolutamente morire?  
Sorrise, facendo sfoggio di un divertimento che non sentiva assolutamente.  
"Per cosa stai sorridendo?" chiese il demone, con cauta curiosità.  
“Ci sono tre persone qui, eppure non sembra che tu abbia fatto la scelta migliore per la tua prossima pelle – disse, guardando enfaticamente verso Luo Binghe – Qui hai qualcuno che vale più di me. Ed è molto più giovane.”  
Il demone sbuffò.  
“Pensi che non l’abbia notato? Molto giovane, ma non avete la stessa madre, non mi interessa.”  
_Si può sapere perché sei così ossessionata da mia madre? Che cosa sei, un’amante respinto?!_  
Tuttavia, non perse la calma, e continuò:” Con la tua vista, non c'è da meravigliarsi se la tua coltivazione abbia avuto tanti problemi. Non hai considerato che tipo di persona sono io? Pensi davvero che avrei preso un discepolo bello solo in superficie? Guarda attentamente, e vedrai che lui è molto più forte di quando sia io. Non ti interessa anche il potere?”  
Lo Skinner finalmente abboccò. Con sguardo sognante, la sua attenzione si spostò su Luo Binghe.  
Shen Qingqiu ha continuato: “Se non mi credi, è facile da controllare. Vai e colpiscilo sulla testa e vedrai che non ti ho ingannato."  
_Perdonami, protagonista. Con questa corda che blocca la mia energia spirituale, non posso fare nient’altro._  
Ning Yingying sussurrò: " Shi ... Shizun , tu ....... non lo dici sul serio , vero?"  
Questo lo fece sentire ancora di più in colpa, ma non poteva smettere. Non ora, quando le loro vite erano in gioco:“Se è vero o no, lo saprai una volta provato. Hai paura?”  
Lo Skinner non aveva paura. Pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra. Stava per colpire Luo Binghe ma una trave del soffitto crollò e la colpì.  
Se Shen Qingqiu fosse ancora solo un lettore di _Proud Immortal Demigod Way_, dopo questa scena, avrebbe buttato giù il suo cellulare e maledetto l’autore fino alla sua prossima vita.  
Ma l’alone del protagonista li aveva salvati, perciò chi era lui per criticare un altro esempio di pessima scrittura e forzatura della trama?  
Lo Skinner alzò la trave e balzò in piedi.  
“Lo sapevo! Sei davvero il figlio prediletto di tua madre! Ucciderti sarà un piacere! E senza armi immortali…”  
Luo Binghe improvvisamente avanzò da dietro e le tolse la spada Xiu Ya che le pendeva in vita, estraendola e tagliando il cavo immortale che legava Shen Qingqiu.  
Shen Qingqiu non esitò: per la prima volta, usò il suo potere spirituale per uccidere, ma senza tanti rimpianti.  
La visione del mondo di Luo Binghe cambiò: il giovane aveva sempre liquidato le cose belle come una stravaganza dei ricchi, un luccichio  
superficiale senza valore.  
Ma ora, guardando il suo Shizun combattere, la prima cosa che pensò fu _Bello._  
Quel giorno, imparò che la bellezza era potere. E Shen Qingqiu era il più potente di tutti.  


[4]  
  
Demoni.  
Ovviamente c’erano anche loro. Insieme a gorgoni, arpie e ninfe. E divinità greche.  
Davvero, i problemi di costruzione di quel mondo erano così tanti che Shen Qingqiu ci avrebbe impiegato una vita per spiegarli tutti.  
Sha Hualing lo fissava con un’espressione indecifrabile mentre diceva:” Il mio scopo di salire su questa montagna non era combattere. Volevo solo competere con le abilità della setta di Cang Qiong Mountain. Ho sentito che c’erano potenti semidei stranieri tra di voi, ed ero curiosa. Immagino di essere stata fortunata ad incontrare il possessore della spada Xiu Ya, l’anziano Shen Qingqiu. Ho sentito parlare molto delle sue abilità, un semidio molto potente…peccato che non sia stato reclamato.”  
Shen Qingqiu non rispose alla provocazione:”Quali conclusioni ha tratto fino ad ora?”  
Il demone sorrise.  
“Non oso dare un giudizio: in questo momento la mia famiglia è debole, e solo perché ha molte persone qui. Tuttavia, avrei una proposta…perché ognuno di noi non sceglie tre rappresentanti e tiene tre combattimenti? Così stabiliremo chi è il più potente e la mia curiosità sarà soddisfatte. Accetta?"  
Certo che accettava! Era un punto importante della trama!  
Due mogli di Luo Binghe dovevano notare il protagonista: Sha Hualing, il Saint Demon, colei che tradirà la sua razza per stare con Luo Binghe, e Liu Mingyan, semidea figlia di Ares e sorella del Peak Lord di Bai Zhan Peak., così bella da doversi coprire con un velo per non offendere Afrodite.  
“Bene. Sarò il primo. Chi è il mio avversario?”  
Il suo avversario era un demone con un braccio solo. Nel romanzo, Shen Qingqiu usò trucchi spregevoli per vincere, in aperto contrasto col comportamento di Luo Binghe nell’ultima lotta.  
Ma qui le cose saranno diverse! Non screditerà la sua immagine davanti a tutti!  
“Hai solo un braccio. Anche se vinco, non è una vittoria onesta. "  
"Allora cosa vuoi fare?" domandò il demone.  
Shen Qingqiu sorrise leggermente: "Combatterò senza usare le mani.”  
Una volta pronunciate queste parole, tutti erano in subbuglio. Combattere senza usare le mani? Era possibile?  
“Per me va bene – disse il demone – Ma non dovrai parlare. La tua lingua è più pericolosa di Xiu Ya.”   
Shen Qingqiu inarcò un sopracciglio. Che intendeva con _la tua lingua è più pericolosa di Xiu Ya? _Aveva davvero tanta paura dei suoi insulti? Che razza di reputazione aveva nel regno dei demoni?  
“E sia. Non parlerò.”  
Il demone sembrò soddisfatto. Sha Hualing aveva un’espressione simile, convinta di avere la vittoria a portata di mano.  
Purtroppo per loro, Shen Qingqiu disattese le loro speranze, combatté effettivamente senza usare le mani, utilizzando un sigillo su Xiu Ya per manipolare la spada, feroce ed elegante al tempo stesso, ammirato dai discepoli e temuto dai demoni.  
Nel giro di poco, si aggiudicò il primo incontro.  
Ormai a terra, il vecchio demone si lamentò:“Ho perso…Non so cosa sia peggio…che mi abbia effettivamente sconfitto senza usare le mani…o che uno dei _suoi _figli mi abbia battuto.”  
Shen Qingqiu lo guardò freddamente:”Che questo ti sia da lezione: non giudicare un semidio in base a chi è il suo genitore.”  
_Anche perché non ho assolutamente idea di chi sia._  
  
  
[5]

“Binghe, questa è solo un’illusione.”  
Ma era inutile. Il semidio era sopraffatto dalle emozioni negative ed aveva quasi perso il controllo, il suo respiro era instabile e i suoi occhi erano rossi.  
Se voleva uscire dall’illusione del Demone dei sogni (boss di quella parte del libro dove lui non ci sarebbe dovuto essere. Dove diavolo era finita Ning Yingying?!) Shen Qingqiu doveva inventarsi qualcosa.  
Il potere di controllo dei sogni si basava sull’utilizzare le emozioni della persona colpita.   
Più soffrivano, maggiore era il danno che ricevevano. Come Luo Binghe in quel momento, la sua instabilità era una grande minaccia per la sua vita.  
Rischiava di rimanere bloccato per sempre. E con lui, anche Shen Qingqiu. _Doveva impedirlo! _   
Le scene cambiavano in modo imprevedibile: un piccolo Luo Binghe che implorava il suo padrone di dare a sua madre una ciotola di congee da mangiare; Luo Binghe appena entrato in Qing Jing Peak, con tutti i suoi fratelli apprendisti che lo escludevano, un Luo Binghe che lottava per impugnare un'ascia arrugginita, la perdita del suo prezioso ciondolo di giada…  
Queste immagini rendevano Luo Binghe incapace di vedere o capire nulla; c'era solo il risentimento, la disperazione, il dolore, l'impotenza, la rabbia e altre emozioni che confondevano la mente del giovane figlio di Tartaro.  
L’unico modo per spezzare l’incantesimo del demone era risolvere i propri conflitti interiori ed accettare il dolore.  
Ma come farlo capire a Luo Binghe, già pronto a colpire con tutta l’energia spirituale che aveva in corpo?  
“Calma il tuo cuore! – urlò - Non attaccare le illusioni! Colpirli ti farà solo del male! _ Binghe! Fermati!_”  
Si era già frapposto tra l’illusione e il suo discepolo, pronto a ricevere l’attacco, quando accadde qualcosa di incredibile: Luo Binghe si era fermato!  
_L’aveva davvero ascoltato._  
Shen Qingqiu deglutì:”Binghe, niente di tutto questo è reale. Ascolta questo maestro. Dipana i grovigli del tuo cuore. _Riprendi il controllo.”_  
Il ragazzo sbatté la palpebre, guardò le sue mani e sbiancò, rendendosi conto di cosa stava per fare.  
“S-shizun? Cosa…questo discepolo cosa ha fatto?”  
“Niente, Binghe.”  
“Stavo…stavo…”  
“Non mi hai fatto del male- l’interruppe, perché davvero, l’ultima cosa che voleva era dare un altro trauma al povero ragazzo – Hai ripreso il controllo e annullato l’incantesimo. Questo insegnante non potrebbe essere più fiero di te.”  
Le illusioni scomparvero. La prova era stata superata. Luo Binghe aveva gli occhi bassi per la vergogna e Shen Qingqiu alzò la mano e gli toccò in un gesto che voleva essere confortevole.  
“Non sono stato abbastanza forte…questo discepolo stava per ferire Shizun.”  
“Non l’hai fatto.”  
“Ma…”  
“Questo maestro si sarebbe fatto colpire volentieri da te, se significava aiutarti.”  
Luo Binghe alzò la testa. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
Improvvisamente, una voce risuonò nella valle: "Interessante. Questo moccioso è stato effettivamente in grado di spezzare l'incantesimo di questo vecchio. Anche se non da solo...il tuo maestro usa gli stessi trucchi di sua madre.”  
Che trucchi? E come mai tutti sembrano sapere chi era sua madre tranne lui?  
Chiese:”Questo anziano è il Demone dei sogni?"  
La voce rispose: “Questo vecchio permetterà a questo marmocchio di venire, ma non voglio che questo semidio coltivatore della setta Cang Qiong Mountain venga. Si intrometterebbe di nuovo ed io voglio analizzare attentamente il marmocchio. Dormi.”  
Improvvisamente, Shen Qingqiu si sentì la testa pesante e crollò a terra. L’ultima cosa che sentì fu:”Non dovresti mai fidarti dei figli di questa dea, ragazzo…”  
  
  
[6]  
  
Dopo la caduta di Binghe nel Tartaro, c'era una persona che doveva incontrare. Il peak lord di An Ding Peak, Shang Qinghua.   
Shang Qinghua meritava di essere selvaggiamente picchiato. E non solo perché era un traditore e collaborava coi demoni, ma anche perché era Airplane Towards the Sky, l’autore del dannato romanzo, colui che era responsabile delle sue sofferenze e che aveva creato quel casino di mondo.  
Gli diede un colpo in testa col suo ventaglio.  
“Buchi di trama non riempiti! Crossover senza senso! Misto di creature greche e cinesi senza logica! E dimmi, cosa ci fanno gli dei greci nell’antica Cina, eh? Perché così tanti semidei? Qui non siamo in Occidente! Non ha senso che ci siano divinità straniere! E hai palesemente rubato dei personaggi da Rick Riordan! Dimmi, non provi un minimo di vergogna?!”  
L’altro piagnucolò:”Sono anche io una vittima. Sono rinato come il figlio di Atena più insulso e odiato di sempre! Mia madre si vergogna di me e i miei fratelli rifiutano di riconoscere che sono loro parente!”  
“E hanno ragione!”  
“Fratello, capisci…”  
“Capire cosa? Hai creato tutto questo casino! E non mi hai nemmeno spiegato cosa ci fanno gli dei greci in un romanzo di coltivazione!”  
“I lettori volevano il crossover! – si giustificò Shang Qinghua – Ho subito molte pressioni! Io non volevo scriverlo, ma poi un fan ha notato certe cose…sono nate delle teorie…e subito sono stato subissato di messaggi…e prima che me ne rendessi conto, è nato il crossover!”  
“Questo non giustifica la tua mancanza di logica! Hai messo anche i demoni oltre ai mostri greci!”  
“Era la mia idea originale! Che dovevo fare? Rinunciare a Mobei –jun e agli altri? E poi tu eri l’unico a lamentarti fratello Cetriolo!”  
“Perché tutti gli altri erano troppo presi dalle tue scadenti scene di sesso per notare che non c’era logica!”  
“Non è vero!”  
“È così e tu lo sai!”  
“…ok, forse hai ragione. Ma è un romanzo per soddisfare le fantasie maschili, cosa ti aspettavi?”  
“La qualità!”  
“Fratello cetriolo, sii più comprensivo con me!”  
“Mai!”  
“Tua madre…”  
“Non iniziare anche tu! È da quando sono qui che tutti mettono in mezzo mia madre! O meglio, la madre della feccia originale. Si può sapere chi è?”  
Shang Qinghua sembrava confuso.  
“Tu…tu non lo sai?”  
“Non sono ossessionato come Shen Qingqiu – spiegò solerte – Non ci ho mai pensato troppo. Ma i demoni sembrano saperlo. Liu Qingge pure. Persino Ning Yingying. Come è possibile se non è…cioè, se non sono mai stato reclamato?”  
“Non ce n’era bisogno. Era evidente!”  
“E come?”  
“Non hai mai notato come la gente ti obbedisca senza battere ciglio?”  
“Sono un Peak Lord, è normale.”  
“Sì, ma…hai notato i loro sguardi?”  
“I loro sguardi?”  
“Sì…non ti sembravano…uhm…un po’ strani? Vacui?”  
Shen Qingqiu ci pensò. Non ci aveva fatto caso. Era troppo impegnato a svolgere i suoi compiti per guardare i suoi discepoli mentre sbrigavano le faccende che gli aveva assegnato.  
Shang Qinghua interpretò il suo silenzio come un invito a continuare:”E oltre a questo…ti sei mai visto allo specchio? E l’odore di mirto? Le strane piante che crescono fuori la tua casa? E la tua sensibilità alle emozioni altrui?”  
“Quindi? Sii chiaro.”  
“Fratello, tua madre è…”  
Si zittì.  
“Mia madre?”  
Silenzio.  
“Ehi, che cosa succede?”  
Shang Qinghua fece dei gesti frenetici, totalmente incomprensibili.  
“Sei diventato muto?”  
L’altro annuì.  
“Come…aspetta, mia madre ti ha tolto la voce?”  
Shang Qinghua annuì di nuovo. Shen Qingqiu si massaggiò gli occhi:”Hai creato un buco d trama così grande che persino il Sistema non lo può riempire.”  
L’autore sembrava mortalmente offeso, e lo guardò come a dirgli _Non è un buco di trama, io l’ho reso chiarissimo._  
“Non è affatto chiaro!”  
_Oh ma andiamo!_  
“Comunque non mi importa. Chiunque sia, probabilmente entrerà a far parte del futuro harem di Luo Binghe e si dimenticherà totalmente di me. Nel romanzo…”  
Gli venne un’idea. Con lui c’era il creatore di quel mondo bislacco. Probabilmente conosceva qualche trucco per evitare il loro destino, giusto?  
“Senti un po’…il motivo per cui sei venuto da me non è solo per trovare un collega trasmigratore. Tu volevi dirmi qualcos’altro…magari su come sopravvivere quando Luo Binghe tornerà?”  
Il luccichio negli occhi dell’altro gli fece capire di aver indovinato.  
“Bene. Appena il tuo blocco sarà passato, voglio sapere tutto.”


	2. II

[1]  
  
Troppo presto.   
Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?! Perché la trama era tanto incasinata?  
Luo Binghe non sarebbe dovuto riemergere dal Tartaro prima di altri due anni!  
Ma eccolo qui, pronto a strappargli gli arti e farlo soffrire in una lurida prigione per il resto della sua vita!   
Ed era anche stato accusato di aver collaborato coi demoni!   
Non era pronto: i semi sacri di Demetra (originalissima idea dell’autore, per trovarli avevano rischiato di essere mangiati da dei cavalli cannibali che _non _avrebbero dovuto trovare in Cina ma in Tracia) non erano germogliati, ergo non aveva un corpo di riserva pronto nel caso le cose andassero terribilmente male!  
Unica consolazione era l’assenza di un personaggio chiave per la trama. Finchè lei non c’era, aveva ancora qualche possibilità di sopravvivenza.   
Forse…   
“Shen Jiu…Sei Shen Jiu?”  
Al sentire quella dolce voce femminile, gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
_Cazzo.   
_Era finita. Qiu Haitang era arrivata. Nell’opera originale, il suo arrivo significava solo una cosa: la completa caduta in disgrazia di Shen Qingqiu.   
Futuro membro dell’harem del protagonista, questa bella fanciulla mortale era stata in passato fidanzata proprio con Shen Qingqiu!  
_Ovvio che il protagonista__ ti odi di più! Hai osato allungare le mani con ben due mogli!   
_Qiu Haitang era diventata Cacciatrice di Artemide dopo che Shen Qingqiu aveva sterminato il suo clan e incendiato la sua casa!  
Aveva poi vagato senza meta dopo la strage, fino a quando non incontrò Artemide, che ebbe pietà di lei e l’accolse tra le sue Cacciatrici.   
Qiu Haitang avrebbe potuto ricominciare, lasciarsi il passato alle spalle.   
Ma non poteva: per far riposare in pace i suoi cari, doveva consegnare alla giustizia colui che li aveva uccisi!   
Una notte, nei suoi sogni udì una voce femminile che le disse dove trovare Shen Qingqiu e cosa fare per farsi credere dagli stimati coltivatori della sette a cui il traditore apparteneva.   
Al risveglio, la Cacciatrice non perse tempo e partì, seguendo le indicazioni datele la sera prima.  
A chi apparteneva quella voce? L’autore non l’aveva mai chiarito, preferendo perdersi nei dettagli stucchevoli del primo incontro tra Qiu Haitang e Luo Binghe, il turbamento della donna di fronte al risvegliarsi di sentimenti che credeva sepolti da anni ed infine la papapa tra i due.  
Per quella parte aveva riempito di recensioni negative l’autore.   
_Com’è possibile che una Cacciatrice cada tanto facilmente nelle braccia del protagonista? E Artemide non fa niente? Accetta la cosa e non la punisce? E poi non avevi detto che a causa del suo fidanzato aveva iniziato ad odiare tutti gli uomini? Questo dovrebbe includere anche il protagonista! Diamine, Luo Binghe rappresenta tutto ciò che Artemide e le sue ancelle Cacciatrici odiano!   
_“Non c’era da stupirsi che non ti trovassi – disse la giovane, sistemandosi il bianco chitone sporco di terra – Per tutti questi anni tu, un bastardo senza valore e figlio di chissà quale divinità minore…sei diventato un signore immortale.”  
Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Luo Binghe fremere. Che volesse unirsi anche lui agli insulti di Qiu Haitang?  
“Qingqiu, tu e questa signorina…vi conoscete?” gli sussurrò Yue Qingyuan.   
“Vecchi conoscenti? È così? Sono solo questo per te? Dopo tutto l’amore che ti ho dato… se volete la verità, quest’uomo era il mio fidanzato. Ed è la ragione per cui mi sono unita alle Cacciatrici della divina Artemide – spiegò Qiu Haitang, gli occhi fermi su di lui – Questa persona è una bestia in forma umana, uno spergiuro e un criminale! Nella mia famiglia non era che uno schiavo, un bambino tanto viscido che il suo stesso padre l’ha venduto, tanto era disgustato da lui! Quando aveva quindici anni, i miei genitori morirono e mio fratello maggiore divenne il capo della famiglia. Gli tolse il titolo di schiavo e lo considerò come un fratello adottivo. Ci fidanzammo dopo aver avuto il permesso da lui. E lui…sapete come ci ha ripagati? Ha ucciso i miei fratelli, i miei zii…e dato fuoco alla nostra casa! Se la divina Artemide non mi avesse trovata…”  
Le sfuggì un singhiozzò. Shen Qingqiu si sentì a disagio.   
_Signorina, mi dispiace per te ma io non sono il vero Shen Qingqiu! Non ho fatto niente di tutto questo! _  
Ma non poteva dirlo. Qualsiasi cosa ora uscirà dalla sua bocca, sarà considerato un debole tentativo di difendersi.   
Era finito.   
“Bestia…sei una bestia…anche il tuo genitore divino lo sa! Non ti ha mai reclamato, e sai perché? Non sei degno nemmeno dell’attenzione di una divinità di ultima categoria! Chi vorrebbe che il suo nome venisse contaminato da un figlio del genere? Sei un…”  
Si interruppe, sgranando gli occhi.   
“No…Non è possibile…”  
Ci fu un sussulto generale. Tutti fissavano Shen Qingqiu a bocca aperta, come se fosse un fuoco d’artificio appena esploso. Poi si rese conto di essere circondato da un bagliore rossastro.   
“Che succede?”  
Yue Qingyuan fu il primo a parlare:”Tua madre…”  
Era stato reclamato?! Alzò la testa, ma non c’era alcun simbolo. Quando l’abbassò, per poco non si strozzò con la sua saliva.  
_Dove erano finiti i suoi vestiti?!  
_I suoi vestiti erano scomparsi, sostituiti da un gonnellino bianco con le frange rosse che a malapena gli copriva l’inguine, calzari borchiati d’oro, un mantello rosso che gli pendeva sul braccio. I capelli erano intrecciati in una complicata pettinatura con perle e rose.   
C’era una sola divinità che riconosceva così i suo figli…  
_Afrodite. _  
_WTF? Che succede? Afrodite in Proud Immortal Demigon Way non ha mai riconosciuto suo figlio! Lo ha lasciato morire per mano di suo marito, per l’amor del cielo! Che razza di madre lo permette? E poi perché adesso? Non poteva farlo quando ero da solo? Proprio con tutta questa gente davanti?! _  
Voleva morire di vergogna.   
Cercò di coprirsi, ma il mantello era troppo corto e gli lasciava scoperto l’addome.   
“Tipico di Afrodite” commentò Liu Qingge, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.  
_So di essere ridicolo, ma almeno abbi pietà di me shidi!_  
Luo Binghe era arrossito. Si era tanto arrabbiato per il suo riconoscimento? O detestava che l’attenzione si fosse spostata dai suoi crimini…a questo?   
Ad un tratto fece una cosa inaspettata: gli lanciò la sua veste superiore.  
_Non gli piaceva proprio guardarlo, eh?   
_Beh, non gli interessava! Se la mise addosso, sperando di salvare quel minimo di dignità che gli era rimasta.   
“Huan Hua Palace prenderà in custodia Peak Lord Shen per verificare le accuse contro di lui – dichiarò Luo Binghe, continuando a non guardarlo, come se la sola vista fosse troppo dolorosa – Fino ad allora, il…il figlio di Afrodite sarà nelle nostre prigioni.”   
  
  
[2]

Fottuta. Benedizione.  
Non importava cosa facesse, continuava ad essere _bello. _E appariscente.   
Lui doveva fuggire, ma come poteva riuscirci quando tutti semplicemente non potevano far a meno di guardarlo?   
Era tutta colpa dell’autore!   
Perché non poteva essere lui figlio di Atena invece del Peak Lord di An Ding Peak?   
Sarebbe stato molto più sensato!   
Autore, ti costava troppo creare un cattivo più interessante? Un figlio di Afrodite come cattivo era il cliché dei cliché!  
I suoi figli era vanesi, sciocchi e invidiosi! Proprio come lo Shen Qingqiu originale…  
Bene.   
Ripensandoci, Shang Qinghua aveva ragione: gli elementi per capire chi fosse la madre della feccia antagonista c’erano tutti. Erano il lettori a non averli colti. Nella fattispecie, _lui. Ma erano dettagli sparsi in capitoli lunghissimi di oltre 200.000 parole. Ovvio che non li notasse!   
_“Ti ho trovato.”  
Una pallida donna comparve nella cella a sinistra. No, un attimo… era nella cella di destra… No, nemmeno, era di fronte a lui.  
Tre immagini fumose della stessa donna si mossero all’unisono verso di lui. Un unico pennacchio di vapore la seguiva e, una volta che gli fu davanti, le tre figure si fusero in una sola, solidificandosi in una donna pallida e bionda.   
Shen Qingqiu voleva piangere.  
Ecco un’altra moglie di Luo Binghe: Ecate, dea della magia. Luo Binghe la incontrò appena uscito dal Tartaro.  
La dea si interessò a lui vedendo il suo potenziale per la magia e gli insegnò tutto quello che sapeva.   
Insieme conquistarono gli Inferi e grazie a lei Luo Binghe torturò il suo ex Shizun, alterando la sua mente con la Foschia e facendolo quasi impazzire più di una volta.  
Ed ora eccola lì, pronta per riportarlo nella sua cella, senza che lui potesse fare niente perché era un inutile figlio di Afrodite e lei era una dannata dea!   
Odiava la sua vita.  
“Non devi aver paura di me – gli disse la dea, fissandolo coi suoi profondi occhi neri – Non ti farò del male.”  
_No, ti limiterai solo a torturarmi fino a quando non chiederò che Luo Binghe mi uccida!  
_“Non tornerò indietro.”  
“Non voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
Shen Qingqiu sbatté le palpebre, perplesso.   
“Come?”  
“Non voglio che tu torni nella tua cella” gli ripeté lei, paziente.   
“Ma lei non è la maestra di Luo Binghe?”  
_Non dovrebbe aiutarlo a torturarmi? Oppure avete già iniziato e non me ne sono accorto? _  
Ecate gli sorrise:”No, non lo sono. L’ho aiutato a raggiungere Huan Hua Palace quando uscì dal Tartaro. Non ha voluto diventare mio allievo. Un vero peccato.”  
Luo Binghe non aveva voluto diventare allievo di Ecate?! Ed invece di conquistare gli Inferi era andato direttamente ad Huan Hua Palace?!!   
Assurdo! Questo lo convinse che la dea stava mentendo. _Sorella, inventati qualcosa di meglio._   
“Lui è il re degli Inferi.”  
“No, non lo è. Hai mai sentito qualcuno chiamarlo re e dio dell’Oltretomba?”  
Ora che ci pensava, no. Nemmeno il vecchio maestro di Huan Hua Palace si era rivolto a lui con quel titolo. E nel romanzo lo faceva _sempre. _Un modo per dire _ehi, la mia bambina ora è sposata con un dio. E la tua invece?_   
Quindi Ecate non stava mentendo.  
“Perché mi vuole aiutare?” domandò, non riuscendo ancora a fidarsi. Insomma, lui non era il protagonista. Un simile deus ex machina poteva capitare solo a Luo Binghe!   
“Anche se mi hai rinnegata, penso che ti meriti una possibilità. Sei pur sempre un mio seguace.”  
_EHHH?_  
L’allarme del Sistema risuonò nella sua mente.  
  
_[Complimenti! Sbloccata "La storia segreta di Shen Qingqiu – prima parte”. Avete appena riempito un buco di trama! +50 punti freschezza]_ _  
_  
“Mi avete insegnato le basi della coltivazione…”soffiò incredulo. Ecco come Shen Qingqiu era riuscito ad entrare in una setta di coltivazione nonostante non avesse più l’età per farlo! Ecate l’aveva preso sotto la sua ala dopo lo sterminio del clan Qiu!   
E non doveva avergli insegnato solo quello: doveva anche avergli mostrato come usare la Foschia.   
Ecco perché nessuno in Proud Immortal Demigod Way sembrava notare gli evidenti abusi su Luo Binghe. Non potevano, il cattivo gli faceva dimenticare tutto!   
Che feccia!  
La dea annuì:”Non volevo che finissi con quel vecchio, il tuo talento sarebbe andato sprecato. Con me, hai raggiunto il Core Formation prima di un normale discepolo. Ti ho dato una possibilità.”  
“Non me la meritavo.”  
“Forse no – replicò in tono piatto Ecate – Eri una piccola cosa selvaggia, ingrata e vendicativa. Fin troppo simile a tua madre. Ma sei cambiato. Ti ho osservato dopo la tua febbre, e quello che ho visto mi ha convinto che meriti il mio aiuto.”   
“Che genere di aiuto?”  
Ecate schioccò le dita e comparvero una serie di immagini in bianco e nero: alla sua sinistra c’era il cadavere di Shen Qingqiu, alla sua destra, Liu Qingge e Luo Binghe che lottavano furiosamente, un’esplosione, la morte di centinaia di persone…  
“Scelte, Shen Qingqiu. Ti sto dando la possibilità di scegliere, come tanti anni fa. Ci sono due percorsi davanti a te, uno che porterà alla tua morte e uno dove vivrai ma la persona che ti è più cara morirà.” _   
__Scelte? Qua non mi pare che ci sia molto da scegliere! O muoio io o lascio che quei due spazzino via un’intera città! E chi è la mia persona più cara? Questa scena non era per Luo Binghe quando gli facevi vedere cosa doveva sopportare Ning Yingying? Che ci faccio io qui?  
_Sentì un brivido freddo. Si strinse nella veste che gli aveva dato Luo Binghe. Aveva ancora il suo odore._  
  
_  
[3]

“Niente di tutto ciò è importante, mi basta fare quello che voglio! Il destino non esiste affatto, o se esiste, allora è qualcosa che dovrebbe essere calpestato sotto i miei piedi!”  
Ecate gliel’aveva mostrato. La follia di Luo Binghe. Il suo cedere al potere di Xin Mo. La sua incapacità di controllare l’energia nel suo corpo.  
Era quello il momento in cui Shen Qingqiu avrebbe dovuto decidere se morire o lasciare che Luo Binghe e Liu Qingge si distruggessero a vicenda.  
_Non devi scegliere adesso. Quando sarà il momento, saprai cosa fare _gli aveva detto.   
Distolse lo sguardo, gli occhi gli bruciavano e alcune lacrime scesero senza che lui potesse trattenerle.   
Era stato tutto inutile, eh?  
Alla fine, aveva davvero giocato un ruolo importante per Luo Binghe, contribuendo a trasformarlo in un giovane oscuro e vendicativo.   
Non aveva cambiato niente.   
“Non reprimere il tuo cuore” disse con voce sommessa.   
Luo Binghe non l’ascoltò, quasi totalmente circondato dall’energia malvagia della sua spada.   
Il figlio di Tartaro si prese la testa tra le mani, il bel viso distorto in una smorfia di dolore.   
Annaspava, si tirava i capelli. Borbottava frasi sconnesse, la guardia abbassata. Chiunque altre ne avrebbe approfittato.   
Ma Liu Qingge era un uomo d’onore.   
“Che gli sta succedendo?”   
Nessuna risposta. Invece si voltò verso di lui e gli disse:“Liu-shidi…prenditi cura di tutti per me.”  
“Cosa…- la comprensione attraversò lo sguardo del figlio di Ares - No, non puoi davvero…”  
“Devo. È il mio discepolo.”  
“Non gli devi niente! – protestò l’altro - È un problema del vecchio maestro di Huan Hua Palace!”  
“Ma sono io che la portato a questo punto. Ti prego, Liu-shidi… _lasciami andare.” _  
Il suo sguardo si appannò, ma per poco. Subito urlò:“No! Non ti lascerò morire per quel mostro!”  
“Non è un mostro.”  
_Non lo è mai stato. L’ho reso io così.   
_“Non sei obiettivo!”  
“Forse non lo sono – ammise Shen Qingqiu – Ho cresciuto quel ragazzo. So che il suo cuore è buono. Non merita questo dolore. Perciò, ti prego…_Tu rimani qui. Lasciami salvare il mio discepolo.”  
_Liu Qingge non disse più niente e lui lo vide come un invito a procedere. Non notò il corpo del semidio tremare, né il suo sguardo disperato.   
Si voltò verso Luo Binghe.   
C’era solo una cosa da fare. Il suo ultimo atto di gentilezza: andò da lui e l’abbracciò delicatamente.  
E si auto-distrusse.  
  
  
[4]   
_  
_I semi sacri di Demetra erano germogliati. Era tornato in vita. Certo, era nudo ed aveva un aspetto tremendo, ma era vivo.   
Com’era possibile? Nessuno sapeva dei semi, eccetto Shang Qinghua, che li aveva affidato a lui perché troppo sbadato per occuparsene.  
Una scusa per lavarsene le mani e dare tutto il lavoro a lui!   
Pigro bastardo!   
Almeno la sua morte l’aveva spinto a muovere il culo e a fare qualcosa.   
Si strinse nelle spalle, infreddolito. _Fratello Airplane, almeno potevi lasciarmi un cambio di vestiti puliti! Dove vado così?__  
_“Oh, finalmente. Pensavo che ci sarebbe voluto più tempo.”   
Una bella donna dai capelli corvini uscì da un albero: indossava un abito verde striminzito e trasparente, dove si vedeva tutto, e aveva la pelle del medesimo colore del vestito. I piedi erano nudi.   
Lui arrossì e si coprì come poteva.  
La donna rise:”Non preoccuparti, mortale. Non è niente che non abbia già visto.”  
“Questo…non pensavo…tu chi sei?” sputò infine, troppo imbarazzato per guardarla in faccia.   
“Mi chiamo Alexia e sono una driade. Piacere di conoscerti, Shen Qingqiu, figlio di Afrodite.”  
Il nome gli fece suonare un campanello d’allarme.   
_Alexia?! Non è una delle ninfe che fa parte dell’harem di Luo Binghe? Che ci fa qui? Non dovrebbe aiutare il marito a conquistare il regno umano per vendicarsi dei mortali che non hanno rispettato la natura o qualcosa del genere?_ _E se lei sa che sono vivo, anche Luo Binghe lo sa? Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo…   
_“Sei proprio carino – commentò la driade, ignara del turbamento che aveva provocato nel semidio – Una bella faccia…e il corpo non è male. Ora capisco perché stanno combattendo per te.”  
“Combattendo per me? Chi?”  
“Huan Hua Palace e Cang Qiong Mountain. Sono cinque anni che non fanno che litigare su chi debba avere il tuo corpo. Luo Binghe non l’ha voluto restituire. E il signore di Bai Zhan Peak ha giurato sullo Stige di lavare col sangue la sua offesa.”  
_Cinque anni?! _Ci era voluto così tanto per far germogliare i semi?! Cosa stava facendo Luo Binghe col suo corpo? Lo stava torturando per sfogare la frustrazione di non essere riuscito a trasformare il suo ex maestro in un bastone umano come progettava? Lo teneva esposto di fronte ad Huan Hua Palace come avvertimento per i suoi nemici?   
Non andava bene. Alexia sapeva che era vivo. Lo porterà da Luo Binghe e…e…  
“Ehi, calma. Non ti porto proprio da nessuna parte.”  
_Ops, l’aveva detto ad alta voce?_   
“Non è nei tuoi interessi portarmi da lui?” domandò, cercando di mantenere la calma, cosa assai difficile quando si è nudi di fronte ad una delle mogli del protagonista.   
Protagonista che nutriva nei suoi confronti un odio profondo quanto l’oceano!   
“Questa è bella! Perché dovrei farlo?”  
“È tuo marito.”  
Almeno doveva già esserlo. Non ne era sicuro, la timeline nell’opera originale era a dir poco incasinata, e fatta eccezione per le mogli principali era difficile capire come e quando Luo Binghe aveva sposato questa o quella ragazza.   
“Ti deve essere entrato del fango nel cervello – disse pratica Alexia – Luo Binghe non è mio marito. Non lo conosco nemmeno.”  
“Non ha salvato il tuo albero dagli umani? O salvato la foresta da un incendio?” domandò, ricordando vagamente i cenni alla storia di Alexia e Luo Binghe.   
Dannazione fratello Airplane, perché non eri più preciso con le storie dei membri dell’harem? Non servono solo a fare papapa con il protagonista!   
“Incendio? Non c’è mai stato alcun incendio qui! Però… cinque anni fa dei mortali hanno tentato di tagliare il mio albero per farne legna da ardere, ma non fu Luo Binghe a fermarli. Fu tua madre.”  
“Mia madre?”  
“Lo so, scioccante – continuò la driade – Mi sarei aspettata l’intervento di Demetra. O Pan. Ma venne lei, e convinse i taglialegna ad andare altrove. Qualche occhiolino, qualche parolina dolce _et voilà_. I mortali caddero ai suoi piedi.”  
“Perché Afrodite ti ha aiutato? Non fraintendermi, sono felice per te…ma lei non è una dea della natura.”  
“Infatti non le interessavo io. Aveva bisogno che qualcuno si prendesse cura dei semi che tu e il tuo amico avevate piantato qui. E il mio albero era il più vicino.”  
_Afrodite sapeva del suo piano. Lo sapeva ed aveva persino incaricato qualcuno di far crescere i semi.  
_Shen Qingqiu era sorpreso. Perché l’aveva fatto?  
Voleva usarlo come dono per Luo Binghe? No, avrebbe potuto dare i semi direttamente a Binghe e dirgli tutto.   
Una prova di buona fede.   
Dopotutto, nel romanzo consegnava Ares incatenato al suo nuovo amante per dimostrargli di essere dalla sua parte.   
Dei semi inanimati erano più semplici da trasportare rispetto ad un dio e Afrodite gli era sempre sembrata il tipo da non disdegnare le scorciatoie.  
“Hai bisogno di un bagno – sentenziò la driade – E di tagliarti la barba. Scommetto che sei più carino senza.”  
Arrossì al complimento:”Io…”  
“Ah, Afrodite ha anche lasciato dei vestiti per te. Ha detto qualcosa sul tuo eccesso di pudore o qualcosa di simile.”  
“Non doveva…” dichiarò, ricordando come si ritrovò conciato a causa della benedizione della dea. Non voleva ripetere l’esperienza.  
Alexia sbuffò:“Non fare quella faccia, sono abiti da coltivatore. Un po’ anonimi, ma su di te staranno d’incanto.”  
“G-grazie…”  
“Su, alzati. Abbiamo molto lavoro da fare.”  
  
  
[5]

Quando arrivò, Cang Qiong Sect era sotto assedio: il vertice di Qiong Ding Peak era stato quasi distrutto, gli alberi bruciati, campi rasi al suolo, demoni e coltivatori che combattevano l’uno contro l’altro senza sosta.  
Fissò pietrificato la battaglia.   
L’esercito di Luo Binghe era impressionante, certo…ma c’erano solo demoni. Significava che in cinque anni aveva conquistato solo il regno dei demoni? E gli altri? Perché il suo esercito era così piccolo?   
Non che non fosse felice, dopotutto se ci fossero state anche le armate degli Inferi e del mare a quest’ora Cang Qiong Sect non esisterebbe più, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa esattamente il protagonista avesse fatto in quei cinque anni.  
Aveva accolto nell’harem le sue prime mogli? Aveva accettato di diventare allievo di Ecate? Aveva sedotto Persefone? Era sceso negli abissi marini per catturare e addomesticare il mostro marino di Troia? Dov’erano le sue sacerdotesse guerriere palesemente ispirate a Xena?   
Era tutto così confuso!   
Ora non importava: doveva fare qualcosa. Non sarebbe rimasto a guardare mentre il suo picco veniva distrutto.   
Entrò nel campo di battaglia, schivando colpi ed aiutando i suoi discepoli quando poteva. Nessuno sembrava accorgersi di lui. Anche quando gli era proprio davanti, semplicemente non lo vedevano. _  
_Era assurdo!   
Quando accadde per l’ennesima volta, un terribile sospettò cominciò ad insinuarsi nella sua mente, e per trovare conferma si frappose fra Liu Mingyan e Sha Hualing, ma le due lo ignorarono e continuarono il loro scontro.   
Si dovette spostare per non essere colpito.   
Poco importava se era stato ad un passo dal vedere il viso di Liu Mingyan e svelare uno dei più grandi misteri di Proud Immortal Demigod Way, era furioso. Chi cazzo sta usando la Foschia su di me?!   
Lui non voleva nascondersi. Voleva combattere! Non era un vigliacco! La sua presenza era necessaria! Come poteva essere lontanamente utile se nessuno lo vedeva?! _  
__Ehi tu, dio del cavolo, togli questa dannata Foschia! Non ne ho bisogno!_  
Ma era stato ascoltato? Certo che no!   
Ed ora eccolo, invisibile, a guardare Luo Binghe e Liu Qingge fissarsi in cagnesco._  
_Liu Qingge ringhiò:"Fai un passo indietro."  
Luo Binghe ridacchiò prima di ribattere: "Il mio avversario sconfitto."  
_Merda. Non ricordarglielo. È un figlio di Ares. Non la prendono bene quando gli si ricorda delle loro sconfitte!  
_Infatti il semidio estrasse la sua Cheng Luan e l'energia della spada passò oltre la guancia di Luo Binghe, tagliandogli dei capelli.   
Luo Binghe posò la mano sulla spada che gli pendeva alla vita, e disse: "Colpo interessante. Peccato che stai sopravvalutando te stesso.”  
“Bastardo! Fatti avanti!”  
“Non me lo faccio ripetere!”  
_Cazzo. __  
_Non poteva stare a guardare. Avrebbero raso al suolo Cang Qiong Sect! Shen Qingqiu si frappose tra loro due, il cappello che gli copriva il viso volò via mentre teneva a bada l’energia delle spade dei due_ contendenti.__  
__“Fermatevi, tutte e due__! _State combattendo per un cadavere!”  
Calò il silenzio. _  
_Guardò a sinistra e poi a destra. I due lo stavano fissando. Sbiancò. Diamine…adesso la Foschia si è tolta? Che senso ha?! Mi stai dando in pasto al leone! Il primo a riprendersi dallo shock fu Luo Binghe. Sorrise e afferrò il polso di Shen Qingqiu:“Ti ho preso, Shizun.”_  
  
  
_[6]

La prima cosa che fece quando rivide Shang Qinghua, fu dargli un pugno in testa  
“Ahi! – si lamentò il coltivatore – Perché mi hai colpito?”  
“Fammici pensare…non ti sei occupato dei semi, hai spiattellato le mie mosse a Luo Binghe, hai scritto questa merda di romanzo…ho _moltissime _ragioni per picchiarti. Incluso il fatto di aver reso il tuo cattivo principale un inutile figlio di Afrodite!”  
“I figli di Afrodite non sono inutili! _– _protestò Shang Qinghua – Che mi dici di Piper?”  
“È l’eccezione che conferma la regola! Io non ho la lingua ammaliatrice!”  
“In realtà…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non te ne sei accorto? Quando hai bloccato Luo Binghe e Liu Qingge…”  
“Ho usato le mie mani, idiota.”  
“Non solo quelle!”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Cielo, sei proprio ignaro…fratello Cetriolo, tu _hai _la lingua ammaliatrice. Ed anche piuttosto potente!”  
Shen Qingqiu lo fissò incredulo:”Non può essere.”  
“Ma è così! Per esempio, nel romanzo Shen Qingqiu ha usato la lingua ammaliatrice su Yue Qingyuan per avere Luo Binghe sul suo picco, l’ha usata per far cedere Ning Yingying alle sue proposte lascive…”  
“Fermati – sbottò il figlio di Afrodite – Non ho bisogno di saperlo! E poi io non l’ho mai usata.”  
“Sicuro?”  
Beh, ora che ci pensava…c’era stato l’incidente nelle grotte con Liu Qingge, in cui sembrava che il suono della sua voce l’avesse riportato fatto rinsavire dalla deviazione qi, o nell’incubo creato dal Demone dei sogni dove era bastato un suo ordine per far fermare Luo Binghe.   
Non erano gli unici episodi, ce n’erano stati altri. Tanti altri. Era imbarazzante che non si fosse reso conto del suo potere.   
“L’originale Shen Qingqiu lo sapeva? Intendo…sapeva chi era sua madre?”  
“Affatto! È stato Ecate ad insegnargli ad usare la lingua ammaliatrice, la Foschia e qualche altro trucco. L’ha salvato!”   
“E poi ha torturato il suo allievo.”  
“Lì è stato Luo Binghe.”  
“Aiutato da Ecate!”  
Shang Qinghua fece spallucce:”Se lo meritava. E poi sai che Ecate abbandona i suoi allievi quando la deludono.”  
“Shen Qingqiu l’aveva rinnegata. Perché?”  
“Questo come lo sai?”  
“Me l’ha detto lei, quando sono evaso dalle prigioni di Huan Hua Palace.”  
Gli occhi di Shang Qinghua si illuminarono:”Ecco come sei riuscito a scappare! Sapevo che dovevi aver avuto l’aiuto di qualcuno!”  
“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda – lo incalzò il semidio – Perché Shen Qingqiu l’ha rinnegata?”  
“Ha incontrato Medea – rivelò il figlio di Atena – Poco prima di entrare a Cang Qiong Sect. Ne rimase affascinato. Medea lo convinse a diventare suo allievo, ed in cambio gli avrebbe dato tutto ciò che voleva. Shen Qingqiu voleva il potere. Voleva essere superiore agli altri, non avere rivali! E lei l’accontentò.”  
“Medea non è mai comparsa in Proud Immortal Demigon Way” gli fece notare Shen Qingqiu, con lo stesso tono che usava nelle sue recensioni.   
“In realtà sì. Ma solo la sua voce.”  
“Solo la sua voce? Quando…un momento…la donna che ha detto a Qiu Haitang dove trovare Shen Qingqiu…era Medea?”  
Shang Qinghua schioccò le dita ed esclamò:”Bingo, fratello Cetriolo!”  
“Perché?”  
“Per vendicarsi! Shen Qingqiu le aveva distrutto il corpo dopo che lei gli fece una certa proposta. Non potendo torcergli un capello, trovò qualcuno che lo potesse fare per lei.”  
Sì, sembrava effettivamente una cosa che Medea avrebbe fatto: rovinare la vita degli altri.   
“Quindi è morta?”  
“Sì…e no. La sua anima non è nell’Ade.”  
“Quindi è un fantasma.”  
“Qualcosa del genere, sì.”  
“Anche così, a parte quella scena non compare più!” brontolò _Shen _Qingqiu.  
“Invece sì! Non ricordi la notte insonne di Luo Binghe, subito dopo aver catturato il suo ex insegnante? Appena chiudeva gli occhi, sentiva questa voce che lo incitava a punire il suo Shizun, a farlo a pezzi, torturarlo e…e altre cose poco carine.”  
“Diceva _sangue, vogliamo sangue” _ricordò, rabbrividendo al pensiero. Anche se ormai era chiaro che le intenzioni di Luo Binghe con lui era totalmente diverse, il ricordo del suo destino originario lo ossessionava ancora.   
“Sei proprio un mio fedele lettore! Ti ricordi tutto!”  
“Non avevo niente di meglio da fare!”  
“Cattivo! Ed io che sono pure venuto a darti questa…”  
Allungò le mani e mostrò una spada al semidio. Guardando meglio la spada, la mano di _Shen _Qingqiu si allungò per accarezzare la lama. La riconobbe subito. Era la stessa spada che era stata frantumata quando si era autodistrutto.   
Xiu Ya.  
I suoi pezzi rotti sono stati ricollegati perfettamente ed erano traboccanti di energia spirituale.   
“Meravigliosa…”  
"Un lavoro degno di Efesto."  
"Già...un momento, vuoi dire..."  
"Che l'ha riparata lui? Ci puoi scommettere!"  
"Perchè l'ha fatto? Non sono un eroe."  
"Non sa dire di no a tua madre - spiegò il coltivatore - Nessuno può! Ah, tieni! Qui c'è scritto tutto  
Gli diede un foglio stropicciato. Shen Qingqiu lo prese e trovò un breve messaggio scritto con un'elegante grafia terribilmente simile alla sua.  
  
_Caro Peak Lord di An Ding Peak, allego questo messaggio alla spada sicura che ne farai buon uso. Mio figlio è appena morto, ma se i semi germoglieranno, presto tornerà tra noi con un nuovo corpo (mi assicurerò che sia persino più bello del precedente) e avrà bisogno della sua spada!_  
_Gli eroi sono sempre così rigidi con le loro armi, vero? Efesto è stato felice di aiutarmi, e ha aggiunto un tocco personale che spero il mio A-Jiu apprezzi. __  
_Buona fortuna!_  
  
_ps. Piccolo consiglio per catturare il cuore di un uomo...sii carino, sorridi sempre e sii pietoso! Vedrai che il tuo lui cadrà ai tuoi piedi!_  
  
_L’ultimo consiglio gli fece venire un tic nervoso all’occhio sinistro.   
"Lei...lei è davvero..."  
"Fantastica! Mia madre non mi manda mai niente!"  
"Questo perchè sei la vergogna di tutti i figli di Atena! – sbottò Shen Qingqiu. Si massaggiò gli occhi ed ispirò - “Quindi sono il bersaglio di una strega psicopatica. Una strega che compare in pochissime scene…”  
“In origine avevo intenzione di sviluppare la struttura della trama per impostare Medea come Mini Boss e il suo capo come il BOSS Supremo, ma mentre stavo scrivendo il mio computer è morto e ho perso il mio profilo, così un sacco di dettagli sono andati persi ! Quando ho avuto il nuovo computer, i recensori volevano tutti una trama diversa, la battaglia di Binghe che invadeva il regno umano e il suo incontro con le driadi, capisci. Un centinaio di driadi che non avevano mai visto un uomo dalla nascita, e ha affrontato tutte loro! Fratello Cetriolo, quanto ho sofferto… “  
Le mani gli prudevano e il desiderio di usare Xiu Ya era fortissimo. Si trattenne e disse:"Quindi hai continuato a scrivere come Luo Binghe aggiungeva donne nel suo harem e lasciato la trama di Medea piena di buchi?"   
Shang Qinghua annuì: "In realtà lasciarla piena di buchi non fu un grosso problema. Il problema principale era rendere tutto interessante per i lettori.”  
“Hai sacrificato la sua dignità di scrittore! Sempre se ne hai mai avuta una.”  
“Fratello Cetriolo, abbi pietà di me! Dovevo pagare le bollette!”   
Shen Qingqiu sbatte una mano sul tavolo:“Non mi interessa! Faresti meglio ad essere sincero con me ed elencare tutto ciò che avevi pianificato ma non hai scritto! Prima le cose importanti! Voglio sapere tutto su Medea e il suo capo!”  
Shang Qinghua balbettò:“Bene…non sono sicuro…ma se la storia dovesse seguire la trama che avevo in mente…tu sei nei guai, fratello Cetriolo. Sei essenziale per permettere al capo di Medea di…”  
Shen Qingqiu aveva rivolto tutta la sua attenzione su di lui quando all'improvviso le cameriere fuori dalla stanza dissero in tono rispettoso:“ Junshang.”   
Shang Qinghua si precipitò verso la porta sul retro, gridando: “Quell'uomo è qui. Te lo dirò più tardi, no, in futuro! Buona fortuna! E ricordati il consiglio di tua madre!”   
Alla menzione dei suggerimenti della dea su come conquistare un uomo, Shen Qingqiu arrossì e lanciò il suo ventaglio contro l’autore.   
_Centrò perfettamente il bersaglio_. 


	3. III

[1]  
Si era risvegliato sul Monte Otris _dopo la sua seconda morte. _   
La sede dei Titani. I nemici degli Dei e alleati di Luo Binghe nel romanzo, suoi principali sostenitori nell’ascesa a Signore dell’Universo.  
Si guardò attorno confuso.   
Perché il suo cadavere era stato portato lì? Perché tanta pena per recuperarlo? Cercò di alzarsi ma le sue gambe erano deboli e cadde a terra.   
“Ci è voluto più del previsto. Luo Binghe non ha voluto saperne di lasciarti andare.”  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide una donna: aveva parte del viso coperta dai lunghi capelli neri, dita sottili e corpo sinuoso. Era vestita di seta nera e aveva una corona ad adornarle il capo.  
Deglutì._  
La riconobbe subito. Difficile non farlo, dato che era identica a come era stata descritta da Riordan!   
“_Medea.”  
“Finalmente ci rincontriamo. Le circostanze della nostra separazione non sono state…come si dice…serene.”  
L’originale ti ha distrutto il corpo! Dire che non vi siete lasciati come amici è un eufemismo!  
“Sei viva.”  
“Credevi di essere l’unico a conoscenza dei semi sacri di Demetra? – ghignò, aprendo il palmo della mano e mostrano un seme – Un dono del mio protettore. Peccato che nel mio caso ci siano degli effetti collaterali…può capitare, se i semi non sono curati come si deve.”  
Scostò i capelli, mostrando pelle grigia e bluastra, vene evidenti e vermi che banchettavano con la sua carne morta. Lei ne prese uno e lo schiacciò tra le dita. _  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cosa le è successo? La sua anima è così marcia da aver fatto marcire anche il nuovo corpo? Fanculo, sembra un Picasso.   
_Shen Qingqiu impassibile disse: "La persona che ha rubato il cadavere dalla volta del palazzo reale eri tu?"  
“Sì, è stato facile. Hai attirato tutta l’attenzione su di te. Degno figlio di Afrodite. Ho saputo che alla fine ti ha riconosciuto. Proprio come volevi.”  
_Non mi è mai interessato! Volevo una vita tranquilla lontana da quel loto nero del protagonista! Era troppo chiedere un po’ di tranquillità? _  
“Hai mandato anche i demoni a Jinlan.”_  
_Era solo un’ipotesi. Ma se non era stato Luo Binghe, allora chi aveva detto ai demoni di fare il suo nome per screditarlo? Una mossa simile poteva essere solo di Medea.   
“Sì, erano abbastanza stupidi da non fare domande – spiegò la strega – Hanno fatto bene il loro lavoro. E Qiu Haitang è stata il colpo di grazia.”  
“Le hai detto tu dove trovarmi.”  
“Non si è insospettita nemmeno un po’. Una strana voce nei sogni che le dice dove si trova il suo ex fidanzato…voce che l’aizza contro di lui…si è fidata appena ha sentito la parola _vendetta.” _  
“Avrebbe potuto rimanere con le Cacciatrici ed essere felice.”  
“L’unica cosa che desiderava era trovarti e rovinarti la vita – ghignò Medea – Così come tu hai fatto con lei. Non ci è riuscita. Dopo la tua morte, ti hanno amato più di prima. La rabbia l’ha fatta quasi impazzire. Tuttavia, il suo nuovo alleato l’ha mantenuta sana di mente quel tanto che basta per essergli utile.”  
“Non è tornata da Artemide?”  
“Non può. Dopo la tua autodistruzione, Artemide l'ha mandata via."  
"Perchè?"  
"Ora ti importa?"  
Mi è sempre interessato! La storia di Qiu Haitang mi piaceva! Non meritava tanto dolore!  
"Non è da sola - continuò Medea - Ha trovato un randagio come lei. Un randagio che vuole la sua stessa cosa: vendetta."  
Qua siete un po' troppo fissati con la vendetta. E' una cosa greca o è colpa dell'autore?  
"Chi è?"  
"Una vecchia conoscenza del tuo caro discepolo."  
Questo non risponde affatto alla mia domanda!  
Il terreno tremò. Shen Qingqiu si affrappò al letto ed attese che finisse. Medea invece era più composta, quasi fosse abituata:"Tifone è in fermento. Non vede l'ora di essere liberato."  
"Tifone?"  
Tifone? Il mostro Tifone? Il mostro che ha quasi distrutto l'Olimpo? Ma non doveva trovarsi sotto la Sicilia o qualche arcipelago greco? Che ci fa qui?   
"Il mio protettore lo voleva dalla sua parte. Se deve distruggere l'Olimpo, perchè non farlo usando qualcuno che ci è già riuscito una volta?"  
"Sembra logico."  
"Lo è. Il problema era liberarlo dalla sua prigione. Ma in quello ci ha aiutato Luo Binghe."  
"Luo Binghe?"  
Protagonista, nel libro tu non ti sei mai avvicinato alla Sicilia! Che ci facevi lì?!  
"Stesso trucco che ho usato con Qiu Haitang - spiegò Medea - Gli ho dato dei suggerimenti mentre dormiva e il suo Demone dei sogni era altrove. Eri appena morto e lui era addolorato. Gli ho detto in questo posto troverai l'entrata per il regno di Ade. Qui potrai recuperare la sua anima. E mi ha creduto. Immagina la sua delusione una volta scoperto che cos'aveva fatto."  
Stronza! Hai fatto la stessa cosa del canon, solo che invece di convincerlo a torturare il suo ex maestro gli hai fatto liberare il nemico numero uno degli Dei!  
Sentì un tremore sopra di lui. Shen Qingqiu alzò la testa e fissò il letto di pietra. Solo ora che lo guardava meglio se ne accorgeva: era un sarcofago.  
Il coperchio della bara si aprì improvvisamente da solo. All'interno, una persona si mise lentamente a sedere.  
L’uomo mise un gomito contro il bordo della bara, un debole sorriso apparve sul suo viso. Disse:"Qing Jing Peak Lord, ho atteso a lungo l'onore di incontrarti."  
Shen Qingqiu rimase senza parole.  
_Chi diavolo mette un cadavere sopra la bara di qualcun altro? __  
_“Ti aspettavamo da anni, Shen Qingqiu. Sono Crono, re dei Titani.”

_Merda_.  
Crono era il Boss finale?! _Autore, a parte l’evidente plagio dai libri di Riordan…WTF?!_  
Perché aveva un corpo? E che ci faceva lì? Non doveva essere da qualche parte nel Tartaro?   
In _Proud Immortal Demigod Way_ si faceva qualche riferimento alla sua condizione, ma non era mai comparso, nemmeno durante la permanenza di Luo Binghe nel Tartaro.   
Era un personaggio nominato spesso, di solito per paragonarlo al protagonista.  
Le frasi che venivano usate di più erano _Parli proprio come Crono, Anche Crono combatteva così, Ah, bei tempi quando io e Crono massacravamo i nemici sul campo di battaglia…  
_Diamine, persino le ultime parole di Shen Qingqiu erano state _Credi di essere il nuovo Crono, sta attento a non finire come lui!   
_Un personaggio del genere, interessante, potente e temuto, in un romanzo con un protagonista OP non poteva comparire.   
Avrebbe messo in ombra il protagonista!  
Molto meglio metterlo da parte, lasciare dei buchi di trama irrisolti e concentrarsi su scene di sesso scadenti, tanto al lettore mica interessava cosa fosse successo a Crono dopo la caduta degli dei o perchè Luo Binghe non lo incontri nel Tartaro, nonostante quella fosse la sua prigione.   
_Fratello Airplane, se riesco ad uscire vivo da questa situazione, giuro di ucciderti io prima di Mobei-jun._  
“Abbiamo tutto, ci manca solo Xin Mo” disse il Titano.   
“Arriverà.”  
“Ne sono sicuro. Dopotutto, il moccioso non può stargli lontano troppo a lungo – lo sguardo di Crono indugiò su Shen Qingqiu – Un vero peccato…sarebbe stato un ottimo corpo.”  
Il semidio si accigliò.   
“Di cosa sta parlando?”  
L’espressione del Titano si fece indecifrabile: “Non lo sai, eh? Medea mi aveva detto della tua amnesia. Non credeva che fosse vero.”  
“Questo perché è un bugiardo come sua madre – ringhiò la strega – L’ha provato quando mi ha ucciso. Aveva già dato il suo consenso, aveva _giurato..._sa quanto ci è voluto per tornare nel mondo mortale? Era tutto pronto! Sareste potuto resuscitare molto prima se lui non avesse rovinato tutto.”_  
_L’allarme del Sistema trillò.  
  
_[Complimenti! Sbloccata "La storia segreta di Shen Qingqiu – seconda parte”. Avete appena riempito un altro buco della trama! +50 punti freschezza]_   
  
Medea continuò:”Gli è bastato rivedere Yue Qingyuan per cambiare idea. Patetico. Per quel mortale ha rinunciato a diventare l’ospite per il Re dei Titani.”  
_Aspetta…ospite del Re dei Titani?! _ _Shen Qingqiu era il Luke Castellan del mondo di Proud Immortal Demigod Way?!   
_“Sarà comunque utile – disse conciliante Crono – Lo useremo come sacrificio per liberare mia madre e i miei fratelli giganti.”  
“Almeno servirà a qualcosa di utile. Il sangue di una divinità maggiore, seppur infima come Afrodite, spezzerà il sigillo di Zeus.”  
Nel romanzo, Luo Binghe usava il suo sangue per liberare i giganti e conquistare l’Olimpo. E faceva di Gea una nuova aggiunta del suo harem. Altro spreco di personaggi potenti per il bene della papapa. Ora, con lui disinteressato a sterminare gli dei, la trama stava tornando sul suo percorso originario. E apparentemente prevedeva comunque la sua morte.   
Gli prudevano le mani. Avvertiva l’irrefrenabile impulso di strangolare quell’idiota di Shang Qinghua! _Era tutta colpa sua!_   
  
  


[2]  
  
Shen Qingqiu trattenne un’imprecazione.   
Luo Binghe era pesante e non dava segni di volersi risvegliare presto. Medea e Crono potevano raggiungerli da un momento all’altro.   
Il mostro del mare troiano li avrebbe rallentati il tempo necessario per trovare una via di fuga.   
Non si aspettava che il protagonista venisse a salvarlo dopo aver addomesticato il mostro, né che Luo Binghe avrebbe consegnato Xin Mo per lui.   
Era stato ingenuo a credere nella buona fede di Crono, ma il suo gesto gli aveva scaldato il cuore. _Ah, era ancora il suo loto bianco!   
_Luo Binghe aveva usato troppo potere ed era svenuto. Poteva fare affidamento all’aurea d’oro del protagonista, ma per quanto?  
Non aveva abbastanza forze per continuare a trascinare il suo discepolo incosciente e sembrava che l’unico modo per rallentare i loro inseguitori fosse quello di entrare nel dannato giardino di Rea!   
Gli alberi e i fiori sembravano ordinari, ma Shen Qingqiu era determinato a non toccarli. C’era una sezione del libro in cui Rea seduceva Luo Binghe qui - _reazione molto normale dopo che uno ti dice che ha intenzione di spodestare ed uccidere tuo figlio! – _e gli rivelava le particolarità delle piante che vi crescevano.  
Belle e letali.   
Un avvertimento al suo futuro marito di non sottovalutarla solo perché era la Titanide della maternità e della fertilità.   
Se avesse voluto, lo avrebbe distrutto senza rimpianti. Personaggio interessante, presto messa in secondo piano dalle nuove mogli di Luo Binghe e ricordata solo per le scene di papapa. _Che spreco!_   
Shen Qingqiu tolse la vestaglia e coprì le loro teste. Premendo la mano contro la vita di Luo Binghe, fece un passo cauto in avanti.  
Il terreno era sicuro, poteva procedere.  
All'improvviso, un suono penetrante frantumò l'immobilità dell'aria.

Xiu Ya volò fuori dal fodero e bloccò l'attacco improvviso  
Apparve una seconda luce bianca, questa volta diretta verso la gola di Luo Binghe.

Xiu Ya stava bloccando la prima spada e se l’avesse spostata sarebbe stato colpito lui: non poteva far cadere a terra Luo Binghe. Se fosse caduto in mezzo ai fiori velenosi a sarebbe morto!  
Fece quindi la seconda cosa più logica: sollevò il braccio e con la mano bloccò la punta della freccia.

Il sangue si rovesciò sugli abiti di Shen Qingqiu e tinse l'erba sul terreno di un rosso brillante.

_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo! _  
Il dolore era insopportabile. Le gambe gli tremavano. Aveva perso abbastanza sangue da poter risvegliare lì i Giganti! La testa gli girava, la vista si stava appannando.   
Resistette. Non aveva altra scelta. Una sua mossa falsa e sarebbero morti entrambi.   
Due persone emersero dall’ombra degli alberi. Le riconobbe subito. Una era Qiu Haitang, con l’arco ancora teso. Non indossava più le vesti bianche delle Cacciatrici e stava iniziando a mostrare i primi segni di invecchiamento. L’altro era il vecchio maestro di Huan Hua Palace, seduto su una specie di sedia a rotelle. _  
_“Lady Qiu, vecchio Maestro del Palazzo, vi vedo bene.”

Gli occhi di Qiu Haitang erano pieni di risentimento. La testa del vecchio maestro scattò e la sua voce era rauca: “Picco Lord Shen, guardami. Ho un bell'aspetto?”  
_In realtà no. Sembri un barbone che non vede una doccia da anni, ma non credo che ti farebbe piacere sentirlo, vecchio bastardo. _  
“Ho sentito che vi eravate ritirato dagli affari della vostra setta per tornare al vostro luogo natale e vivere in isolamento. Non mi aspettavo di vederla qui.”  
Il vecchio Maestro del Palazzo sogghignò: “Ritirato? Ci credevi davvero?! In tutta Huan Hua Palace, in tutto il mondo, quante persone ci credono davvero? Se vuoi la verità, chiedi al tuo buon discepolo. "  
_Buona idea, peccato che sia incosciente!  
_Qiu Haitang intanto ribolliva di odio: “Sapevo da tempo che il tuo atto di autodistruzione a Huayue City era falso. Suicidarti come forma di espiazione? Non sei quel tipo di persona! Ti conosco bene!”  
_Conoscevi l’originale e non ti sei nemmeno accorta che siamo due persone diverse! Signorina, il vostro rapporto era piuttosto superficiale!   
_L’odio di una donna non andava mai sottovalutato. Ma l’alleanza tra quei due era inaspettata. Quando era iniziata?   
Non era importante. Lo sguardo del vecchio, fisso su Luo Binghe, un misto di odio e di qualcos’altro che preferiva non nominare, gli faceva venire i brividi.   
“Fatti da parte, Peak Lord Shen. Non mi interessa altro che sistemare le cose con questo ragazzino.”  
“E mi lasceresti andare?” domandò scettico il semidio.   
Qiu Haitang sogghignò: "Potrebbe lasciarti andare, ma io no! Tu sei mio. Non solo hai sterminato il mio clan, ma per colpa tua sono stata anche bandita dalle Cacciatrici!”  
“Hai aiutato Medea.”  
“La divina Artemide non mi ha mandato via per questo – le spalle della donna erano tese – È vero, non è stata contenta di sapere che avevo aiutato Medea, seppur involontariamente…ma per lei non potevo essere una Cacciatrice se dedicavo anima e corpo ad uno scopo diverso da quello della caccia. ”   
_Almeno non ti ha permesso di restare immortale per vivere col tuo vero amore! È stata coerente!   
_Era in una situazione spinosa. Se lasciava Luo Binghe col vecchio maestro, avrebbe dovuto affrontare Qiu Haitang. Se invece rifiutava, avrebbe dovuto affrontare i loro attacchi combinati.   
C’era la possibilità di fare affidamento all’aurea del protagonista, ma non voleva usare il suo discepolo come uno scudo umano.   
Era meglio di Shen Jiu e di Crono.   
“Ah, se non vuoi lasciare quel tuo discepolo, allora ti costringerò io!”   
Il vecchio maestro di Huan Hua Palace si preparò ad attaccare. Ma non emise un suono. Occhi sporgenti, tutto il suo corpo era congelato come una statua di pietra. Si udivano suoni gorgoglianti dalla gola del vecchio, come se stesse soffocando. Tra le pieghe profonde delle sue rughe, il viso del vecchio maestro era chiazzato di pustole verdi e contorto di dolore. C’era una rosa che germogliava dal suo petto, color rosso sangue. Lentamente diventava più grande, ricoprendo di altri germogli il petto del vecchio maestro.   
Shen Qingqiu ricordava che nel romanzo c’erano delle rose speciali che si nutrivano del Qi delle loro vittime fino ad ucciderle. La rosa si inserisce nei corpi delle sue vittime senza alcun dolore, tranne forse un leggero prurito. Tuttavia, una volta che germoglia, strappa la carne e scava nei vasi sanguigni. Più velocemente il Qi circola, più velocemente cresce.   
Ma quel tipo di rose non si trovavano nel giardino di Rea. Erano in quello di Afrodite.   
  
  
[3]  
  
Medea voleva vendicarsi. A Crono serviva il sangue di un semidio per risvegliare sua madre e i giganti.  
Avevano unito i loro reciproci bisogni _et voilà_, Shen Qingqiu di nuovo coinvolto nei piani di conquista del Boss.

Iperione lo aveva catturato proprio mentre Luo Binghe si stava per risvegliare e lo aveva portato nel suo accampamento.  
Si era ritrovato in una tenda, prigioniero speciale, circondato da ciclopi, empuse, centauri selvaggi e altre schifezze mitologiche, in uno strano misto tra mondo greco e cinese.   
Inutile dire gli insulti silenziosi - e a volte anche urlati – rivolti all’autore.   
Dopo una settimana, Luo Binghe era venuto a salvarlo, ancora debole, ma agguerrito e pronto a tutto per riprendersi il suo Shizun.   
Aveva dato un pugno in faccia ad Iperione per aver osato toccare Shen Qingqiu e lo aveva trascinato fuori dalla tenda senza alcun piano di backup e nessuna idea su come affrontare un intero esercito loro due da soli.

Erano stati scoperti subito e rischiato di essere sopraffatti. Bene, Shen Qingqiu aveva rischiato di essere sopraffatto, Luo Binghe se la stava cavando benissimo da solo. Aura d’oro del protagonista, ricordate?   
L’arrivo di Liu Qingge era stato provvidenziale. Aveva decapitato un centauro che stava per colpirlo alle spalle ed aveva aperto una via di fuga per loro.  
Shen Qingqiu sapeva che il suo shidi era un guerriero impressionante. Ma vederlo da vicino…wow…era stato incredibile!  
Inoltre, Liu Qingge si ritrovò circondato da un’aura rossa, che sembrava renderlo più violento e forte.  
La benedizione di Ares. Non credeva che l’avrebbe mai vista da vicino. Nel romanzo originale, Liu Mingyan aveva avuto la benedizione di suo padre una sola volta, durante la sua seconda battaglia contro Sha Hualing.   
Ovviamente era stata una scusa dell’autore per la solita papapa a caso, una thresoome tra Luo Binghe e le due mogli per riuscire a stabilizzare il qi di Liu Mingyan. Idiozia.  
La benedizione rendeva più forti, non causava deviazioni qi. A meno che il soggetto ricevente non avesse una sorta di predisposizione ad averle…come Liu Qingge…  
Cazzo.   
“Liu shidi – urlò il coltivatore – Basta così. Ti devi fermare!”  
“Shizun, cosa…”  
“Rischia una deviazione qi – spiegò al suo discepolo – Sta usando troppo potere tutto in una volta! Il suo corpo non può sopportarlo.”  
“Non è mai stato un problema prima.”  
“Solo perché c’era Mu –shidi con lui!”

Poi tornò a rivolgersi al suo shidi:”Liu Qingge, ora basta! Devi fermarti!”  
Forse fu merito della lingua ammaliatrice (non aveva alcuna idea di quando la stava usando e quando no) o forse Liu Qingge conservava un briciolo di lucidità nella sua furia guerresca, ma si era fermato. Lo guardò senza fiato, la fatica lo stava infine raggiungendo.   
Provò ad avvicinarglisi con cautela, seguito a ruota da Binghe.   
“Shidi, sono io. Adesso puoi riposare…”  
“Ce ne sono altri” ribatté l’altro, testardo come Ares.  
“Stanno scappando – gli disse conciliante – Hanno paura di te.”  
“Idioti” borbottò Luo Binghe.   
Scelse di ignorarlo e continuò:”Riponi la tua spada e andiamocene adesso. Siamo in vantaggio, vedi?”  
Miracolosamente, Qingge lo ascoltò. Tuttavia, Shen Qingqiu ebbe a malapena il tempo di sospirare di sollievo, che Iperione riprese conoscenza ed urlò:"Tu non andrai da nessuna parte! Crono ha bisogno del tuo sangue!"  
Fanculo.  
  
  


[4]  
  
“Sono contenta di averti strappato dall’altro sogno. Era spaventoso.”  
Shen Qingqiu sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Non era più nell’altro mondo. Era in una sala da tè riccamente decorata, con un tavolino pieno di dolci.   
Seduta dall’altra parte del tavolo, c’era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto: aveva i capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle, i lineamenti perfetti e vesti verdi che esaltavano le sue forme invece di mortificarle, come nel caso di Liu Mingyan o Ning YingYing. Elegante e raffinata, qualsiasi donna accanto a lei avrebbe sfigurato.  
Non gli fu difficile perciò capire chi fosse.   
“Afrodite? – soffiò confuso Shen Qingqiu – Madre?”  
La dea sorrise:”È bello incontrarti, A – Jiu. Ne hai fatta di strada, anche senza di me. Sono così orgogliosa.”  
_Orgogliosa un corno! Nel romanzo non muovi un dito per aiutare tuo figlio! Lo fai diventare un bastone umano! Nemmeno una lacrima! Ed è morto senza sapere chi fosse il suo genitore divino. Almeno un riconoscimento glielo dovevi!   
_La sua opinione su Afrodite era pessima. Era una delle mogli che gli piacevano di meno. Tra tutte, era quella che aveva meno motivi per sposare Luo Binghe.   
Era voleva vendicarsi dei continui tradimenti di Zeus. Demetra voleva ringraziare il protagonista per aver salvato una sua foresta sacra. Atena ne ammirava l’intelligenza. Ecate si era innamorata di lui durante il periodo in cui Luo Binghe era suo allievo.  
Persefone aveva visto in lui la libertà che tanto desiderava.  
Tutte loro lo avevano conosciuto e se n’erano innamorate. Ma Afrodite? Afrodite compariva letteralmente dal nulla, portava un Ares incatenato come _dono di matrimonio _di fronte al nuovo re degli dei e Luo Binghe l’accettava!   
Così, senza nessun romanticismo di fondo, solo papapa fine a sé stessa. La cosa lo aveva irritato tantissimo.  
La dea dell’amore che sposava un uomo solo per vantaggio politico? Lei che aveva detestato Efesto perché le era stato imposto? Senza senso!   
Aveva scritto una lunghissima recensione all’autore su quanto fosse stupida la cosa, facendogli notare come il personaggio rappresentasse l’amore nella sua forma più pura e mai avrebbe accettato un matrimonio con qualcuno che non amava!  
La risposta? Afrodite comparve per qualche altre scena di papapa e perse importanza nella trama, diventando solo un numero nell’harem ridicolmente grande del protagonista.

E se a tutto questo si aggiungeva la sua indifferenza al destino del figlio…bene, la sua antipatia era comprensibile, no?  
Tuttavia, la dea lo aveva aiutato. Aveva rimesso insieme i pezzi di Xiu Ya, fatto custodire i semi del suo corpo vegetale, presumibilmente fermano il vecchio maestro…  
“Cosa fai ancora lì in piedi? – gli domandò Afrodite - Siediti caro. Sarai distrutto.”  
“Io…”  
“Sei ancora scosso dall’altro sogno, lo so. Ma il _tuo _Binghe non ti farebbe mai del male.”  
Il tono con cui aveva detto _il tuo Binghe _lo fece arrossire. Afrodite lo fissò, un luccichio malizioso negli occhi:”Avevo ragione. Il sentimento è reciproco.”  
“Non so di cosa parla” rispose lui, sedendosi di fronte.   
“Che carino! Sei ancora nella fase della negazione!”  
“Fase della negazione?”  
“La mia preferita. Solo che di solito non ci vuole così tanto tempo! Paride ed Elena non mi hanno fatto penare tanto.”  
“Elena e Paride erano innamorati.”  
“Pure tu e Luo Binghe. Anche se tu hai un modo molto particolare per dimostrarlo.”  
“Io…io non sono innamorato di lui.”  
Afrodite gli strizzò l’occhio:”Non preoccuparti, non lo dirò al tuo bel Signore dei Demoni. Glielo dirai direttamente tu. Già immagino la scena: un salvataggio eroico, uno nelle braccia dell’altro, uno sguardo…e poi il bacio! Ah, così romantico!”  
Brillava per l’eccitazione. Letteralmente. Shen Qingqiu dovette distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Ti stai sbagliando. Lui è il mio discepolo.”  
“Era - lo corresse la dea – Ora è un uomo cresciuto. Certe parti più di altre.”  
Lui arrossì di più e fece ridere la madre:”Oh A-Jiu, come sei timido! E dire che hai toccato il suo pilastro durante la vostra fuga da Crono.”  
“È stato un incidente!”  
“Un felice incidente! La tua mano ha indugiato un po’ più del necessario, non trovi?”  
Non era andata affatto così! Era stato un caso! Sì, aveva sentito qualcosa di…beh, _duro _accanto a lui, e aveva pensato che fosse l’elsa di una spada. Non credeva che fosse _quello. _Non era un pervertito, grazie mille!  
Afrodite continuò:”Sai, non c’è nulla di male nell’ammettere di averci fatto un pensierino. È un bell’uomo. Ti adora, ti seguirebbe ovunque, anche nel Tartaro. È perfetto! Non come Yue Qingyuan! Ah, quanto potenziale sprecato! Ci avevo sperato tanto, sai? Gli è mancato il coraggio. Chi non osa in amore, perde _sempre!”_   
“Noi…la nostra relazione…”  
“La vostra relazione non è progredita – annuì la dea, pensierosa – Troppe cose non dette. Temevo che potesse andare così anche con Luo Binghe, ma ho visto i vostri progressi e mi sono rincuorata.”   
_Quali progressi?! Non c’è stato alcun progresso! Non abbiamo fatto niente!  
_ Shen Qingqiu si sentiva estremamente imbarazzato. Deglutì:”Sono più vecchio di lui.”  
“Questo non ha mai fermato Zeus. O Apollo. Sei immortale, A-Jiu. Cosa importa l’età?”  
“È il mio discepolo.”  
“Ex discepolo – lo corresse la madre – Non è più un ragazzino. È un uomo. Un _bellissimo _uomo. Sono un po’ invidiosa. Oh, non preoccuparti. Non te lo ruberò. Non potrei mai intromettermi nel vero amore.” 

Era assurdo. Luo Binghe era il protagonista di un romanzo di stalloni. Il suo destino era diventare padrone assoluto del mondo e avere un harem incalcolabile.   
_Ma hai cambiato molte cose, _gli ricordò una vocina.  
Luo Binghe era diventato signore dei demoni, ma non aveva conquistato l’Olimpo, il mare e l’Ade. Non era interessato al dominio sul mondo. L’unica cosa che voleva…_era lui.  
_“Non sto capendo più niente” ammise, per la prima volta di fronte ad un’altra persona.  
Afrodite sorrise comprensiva:”Fatti guidare dal tuo cuore, A-Jiu. Lui conosce la strada giusta. E se vuoi un consiglio in chi si intende in questioni romantiche…buttati.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non aver paura di osare. Sii coraggioso. Prendi la tua occasione al volo. Fa come Paride. Lui si preoccupò della conseguenze del rapimento di Elena? No. Avrebbe dovuto? Probabilmente sì, ma non si è mai pentito. L’amore ci fa fare cose straordinarie. Tutto quello che ci chiede, è di avere coraggio. Ricordatelo, A-Jiu. Potresti persino salvare il mondo con un po’ di amore.”  
  
  


[5]  
  
Il mondo stava per finire.   
Crono non aveva versato il sangue di Luo Binghe. No, aveva fatto di peggio: si era autodistrutto e aveva cercato di possedere il corpo di Binghe!   
_Cercato, _appunto.  
Anche in una situazione così critica, era intervenuta l’aurea d’oro del protagonista. Luo Binghe stava combattendo per mantenere il controllo, ma per farlo aveva rilasciato completamente i suoi poteri. L’impatto era stato devastante.   
Mobei –Jun era stato spazzato via, Yue Qingyuan aveva cercato di deviare il potere del semidio ma aveva ceduto al potere della sua stessa spada. Era rimasto solo lui.  
Un inutile figlio di Afrodite ad assistere alla fine del mondo.

Dietro di lui, Medea rise:”Che sciocco! Non potrà resistere. Sta solo dando spettacolo di sé.”  
“Non sottovalutare il mio discepolo – ringhiò Shen Qingqiu – Binghe è molto più resiliente di quanto tu creda.”  
“Ma è ancora mortale. Cosa può fare un mortale di fronte al signore dei Titani?”  
“È il più potente semidio che sia mai nato.”  
“Non basterà – ribatté la maga – Crono è più potente.”  
“Non lo sai.”  
“Nemmeno tu.”  
Odiava ammetterlo, ma Medea aveva ragione. A quel punto la trama aveva preso tutto un altro percorso.   
Shang Qinghua aveva ammesso che la trama originale, prima della papapa inutile e dell’harem esteso, era molto più tragica.   
_Eroi greci, bro. Ovviamente ci volevo mettere più angst possibile. Ma ai lettori non piaceva e ho dovuto cambiare tutto. Peccato, la tragedia è fondamentale per questi eroi.   
_La vita di Luo Binghe era già stata abbastanza tragica. Non poteva avere il suo lieto fine? O almeno vivere? Era chiedere troppo?  
Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Afrodite. _Potresti persino salvare il mondo con un po’ di amore.  
_E se…  
Scosse la testa. Un dispositivo di trama troppo economico! Persino Airplane-bro non avrebbe usato il _vero amore _come soluzione dei punti critici della trama. Inoltre, lui non era innamorato di Luo Binghe. Neppure un po’.   
_Lo hai salvato quando credevi che ti odiava, _gli ricordò una voce, fastidiosamente simile a quella di sua madre.  
_Ti sei rifiutato di abbandonarlo anche se eri ferito. Hai compromesso la tua coltivazione per lui. Questo non lo chiami amore? _   
Non sapeva come chiamarlo. Sapeva che, in qualche modo, Luo Binghe si era fatto strada nel suo cuore e ci aveva preso residenza fissa. Non sapeva cosa provava. Affetto paterno? Amore platonico? Non ne aveva idea!   
_Fatti guidare dal tuo cuore, A-Jiu. Lui conosce la strada. _  
Il suo cervello era incasinato, figuriamoci il suo cuore. Ma se c’era una sola possibilità di salvare Binghe, perché non usarla? Anche se fosse stata umiliante, fino ad ora non aveva fatto e vissuto di peggio?   
Doveva prendere in mano la situazione. E sperare di non morire di nuovo.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Ho ripreso certe frasi e dialoghi dalla novel, tradotti personalmente da me per essere più in linea coi personaggi e per dare maggiore familiarità con tutto.


End file.
